The present invention relates to a mirror, and more particularly to a rearview mirror.
A vehicle driver should have the experience that he cannot clearly see the rearview mirror in a rainy or snowy day because of the fact that the door window of the vehicle is fully covered by raindrops or snowflakes which causes danger in some circumstance. It is therefore tried by the Applicant to deal with this situation.